When Destiny Calls
by trollking01
Summary: When Finn and Jake awaken something that should have stay hidden, the consequences will change the lives of everyone in Ooo.
_**When Destiny Calls**_

 _ **So I've been thinking about this one for a while. It seems like a good idea so I told myself: Why not publish it?**_

 _ **I hope it is as good to you as it is for me**_

 _ **I don't own any of the properties featured in this work of fiction**_

 _ **The only thing I own is the story**_

The Land of Ooo

A kingdom filled with wonders. You can find anything and anyone here. From sentient candy people, to vampires and the occasional weirdo who manages to distinguish themselves from the rest of the other weirdoes.

Today we are focusing on one such individual. Finn the human was an interesting person. Found by a pair of talking dogs; he was raised alongside their pups as one of their own. When he became 13 years old he and his brother, Jake the dog (Obviously), went to search for adventure. They settled in a hollow tree and build their home there. They found themselves constantly saving the monarch of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum or PB for friends, from the clutches of the lonely (and weird) King of the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King. Truly this was the most treacherous and cunning of foes.

Today was like any other day. Finn woke up, changed and began going downstairs to plan their next adventure. Arriving at the kitchen he saw a big yellow dog preparing what can only be described as the mother of all giant burritos.

"Oh my Glob! Jake what is that?"

"This, Finn, is the Everything Burrito 2: The return of the burrito"

"Wow", Finn said, fascinated by the return of such legendary Mexican dish.

"Yup, I've been awake five hours straight just to make sure this baby is a worthy successor for his father and this time there is no tiny people to rob me of this moment" Jake said remembering how his last attempt at making the Everything Burrito met his demise, poison by tiny people.

"Well you better eatt that baby now 'cause I'm sure you know what time is it "

"Adventure time?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!", Finn shouts excitedly

They both have an epic bro fist and go flying out of the window in search of an adventure. Finn went first with Jake soon following, not before he put the Everything Burrito in the fridge and gave it a goodbye kiss.

Jake, like any other magical dog, stretched its legs and let Finn ride his back. Finn was now looking out for new places in which they can have an exciting battle or maybe help out someone in need of help, maybe both.

They walked for a long time, passing through the Ice Kingdom and the Candy Kingdom. They searched for hours but it seemed like nobody wanted to commit a crime today. Jake had to stop on a grassy hill and Finn jumped the ground.

Jake decided to lie back on the ground as Finn got out some binoculars out of his back pack and began looking around.

"Find something yet?" Jake said from the ground.

"Nope", Finn said as he continued to look around with his binoculars.

"Man, Where are all the bad guys?! We've been searching for hours. "

"I know bro but we must keep looking who knows when something might happen"

"Alright alright", Jake began to stand up

As he stretched his legs he saw something that called his attention. A bunch of dwarves were hurrying to some place. This wouldn't be so curious if it wasn't for their moustaches. Usually dwarves combed their moustaches in such a way that it looked bushy and hairy. These dwarves had their moustaches in the form of an arch pointing upwards; they looked like they used a lot of hair gel just to get them like that. They were also in a combination of red pants (or shorts, but do they even count as shorts if a dwarf is wearing them?) and a blue shirt.

"Hey Finn, what do you think those dwarves are doing?" Jake said as he pointed to the dwarves.

Finn looked over to where Jake pointed and saw the dwarves running up to the forest.

"I don't know, do you think it's a party or something?"Finn said.

"You never know with dwarves, one minute they are celebrating their friendship and teamwork and the other it's an all out war over who mined more diamonds. They're crazy"

"Come on Jake, let's follow them"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I not be sure to follow something?", Finn asked as he began walking into the forest where the dwarves went.

"It's just that everytime we follow someone it usually ends up in something bad happening ", Jake said as he began following Finn.

"Mention one time that has happened"

"Remember that time we chased that frog and I ended up with a fat baby body, that leaves scars in a dog, bro", Jake said in an overly dramatic manner

"Oh come on! It was only one time and we didn't even get to see the frog eat that crown"

"All I'm saying is that we should keep our wards up in case something happens."

Just as Jake said a net shot out from beneath their feet, trapping them and suspending them in midair. A large number of dwarves began to get out from their hiding places. From trees to mud it seems that dwarves just sprouted out of nowhere. They got together underneath our two heroes and an old dwarf, whose moustache seemed to be the biggest of them all, came forward. He was obviously very old judging by the wrinkles in his face, but you could tell by his enormous muscles that he was very strong.

"Who dares to trespass the dwarves secret santuary!", Said the old dwarf

"Uhh…Finn the Human and Jake the Dog "Finn said .

"A human! Don't test my patience boy. There hasn't been a human alive since the great mushroom war, you are just a fish person", The old dwarf said lifting a giant axe .

"Go away now if you don't want you heads decorating our table", As he said this the dwarf cut the net holding them and pointing it at them.

"Wow wow ok we are going", Finn said as he and Jake began running on the opposite direction.

As the dwarves saw them run, the leader set the axe down looking to where they had run off to.

"Schmebulon…what if he was really a human?", a young dwarf said, he looked scared, as if he had seen a ghost.

"What of it?!", Schemebulon said.

"The old legends! "

"The prophecy"

"The return of them"

As more dwarves began to voice their doubts and fears, the old leader began to lose his patience

" **Shut it!" Schmebulon said.**

"We have defended it for 400 generations and we will defend it for 400 more. And if that boy is indeed a human, then you know what to do", he lifted his axe to signal the obvious message.

"We'll give them an axe?"

"What? No! We are gonna take their heads with this axe",Schmebulon said

"Oh My Glob! Why would you do that?"

"…Someone please punch him and explain it to him", he said as he face palmed and another dwarf got close to the one asking the question and began to explain it to him while punching him.

As this was happening, Finn and Jake were making their way to the Candy Kingdom. They were a little confused about what had happened with the dwarves. Up until then no one had reacted to Finn the way those dwarves did.

"What do you think was up with those dwarves?"Finn said.

"Who knows man? Maybe a human stole their lunch a long time ago or something, I don't know", Jake said as he began to shrink down to enter the Candy Castle.

When they arrived Jake said a quick goodbye and went to visit his wife. Finn went to the lab to see if there was anything he could help the princess in. When he arrived he saw the princess in a lab coat and goggles standing over some huge machine. It covered the entirety of the wall and there seemed to be different kinds of lights flickering all around the machine. She seemed to be checking something in one of the many screens of the machines.

"Yo PB! What'cha doing over there?", Finn said making the princess jump and look at him with a surprised.

"Finn you scared me a little there", she signaled to the giant machine that covered the wall, "This is a signal codifier machine" .

"Cool! What does it do?"

"It sends and receives messages at top speed" she explained.

"But don't we have phones for that?"

"Yes but phones can't call the people on the moon", She said waiting for his surprise.

"People on the moon?! PB you are messing with me!", he said with his hand in his face to signal his surprise

"I'm serious" she said with an excited face, "Last night we received a strange signal, we couldn't make what it says but we traced it back to the moon. This machine will enable us to understand their messages"

"Wow! That sounds awesome" Finn says excitedly.

"It does, doesn't it" she says equally as excited.

"When can we call these moon people, I bet they're dying to talk", Finn said

"We can begin talking to them when I press this button" She pointed to the button in questions."I just finished the machine so this is the last step"

"Princess can I do the honors?" Finn said with a childish glee.

"Well…Why not?"She said with a giggle.

And as Finn got his finger closer to the button, he unknowingly was changing the destiny of not just Ooo, but the entire universe.

When he pressed that button he changed sealed the fate of everyone he loved.


End file.
